1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mobile entertainment systems. More particularly, the invention relates to portable entertainment systems adapted for use in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the proliferation in the use of electronic devices within automobile continues, concerns relating to the interaction these electronic devices may have with the electronic operating components of the automobile have increased. As anyone who has flown on an aircraft will appreciate, when electronic devices are used in the vicinity of complex electronic control and monitoring systems of the aircraft, concerns regarding the interaction of the electronic devices with the electronic control and monitoring systems result in the requirement all electronic devices be turned off during take-off and landing.
A mandate requiring that both drivers and passengers cease using electronic devices within an automobile is certainly not a workable solution to the problem of interactions between electronic devices and the electronic control and monitoring systems of an automobile. As such, a need exists for a solution allowing for the use of electronic devices within an automobile, while also minimizing the potential for undesirable interaction between the electronic device both drivers and passengers commonly use while within an automobile and the electronic control and monitoring systems of the automobile.